L'enfant de la Paix
by Dragonna
Summary: Elle avait choisi Nohr deux mois auparavant, même si les presque sept mois passés dans Hoshido avaient lourdement pesé sur sa conscience au moment de sa décision. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se douter que, deux mois plus tard, elle découvrirait qu'elle ne pouvait rester à Nohr, et qu'elle devait retourner dans son pays natal.
1. Découverte

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Il y en a pas mal

 **Pairings:** KamuixTakumi

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), et les personnages de Hoshido. Flora et Félicia dans ce chapitre.

 **Note 1:** Et ouiii encore une AU de Conquest où Kamui regrette. (Hahaha)

 **Note 2:** Dans cet AU, Le "bon" Anankos a réussit à tuer le mauvais en se sacrifiant. Garon n'est donc pas possédé mais est toujours un monstre qui veut envahir Hoshido et qui veut se servir du dragon qu'est Kamui pour ça. Comme ça je peux me concentrer sur la vie de Kamui et ses problèmes sans le soucis "Anankos" en arrière plan.

 **Note 3:** Dans cette fic, Kamui a passé presque 7 mois à Hoshido avant de retourner à Nohr.

 **Note 4:** Dans cette fic, Mikoto a eu un fils avec Sumeragi, fils qui est né après le kidnapping de Kamui.

 **Note 5:** Dans cette fic Ryoma a déjà eu Shiro, qui a trois ans. Et Hinoka a eu Caeldori avec Subaki, elle a un an.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Découverte**_

* * *

Elle vomit, comme chaque matin depuis quelques jours. Elle se réveillait toujours, ces derniers temps, avec une nausée persistante et sentir le fumet du café ou du thé la rendait malade, même si elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Jakob. Elle se sentait faible et ne supportait plus certaines odeurs. Elle vomissait, alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant rien dans le ventre.

Elle se sentait trop souvent nauséeuse, fatiguée. Et avait ses émotions qui la submergeaient trop souvent.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si souvent malade. Mais elle n'osait pas se plaindre. elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa famille ou Jakob. Et le roi Garon ne voulait pas de faible. Elle ne désirait pas risquer une séparation avec ses frères et soeurs ou une punition.

Pourtant elle en avait assez de ces soucis de santé. Tellement assez. Si cela continuait, elle devrait en parler à quelqu'un. _Peut-être à Flora?_ Ou à Elise...non Elise le rapporterait à Camilla...ou à Léo.

 _Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas._

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix parmi les guérisseurs. Malheureusement. Seules les jumelles pourraient garder le secret et ne pas paniquer, attirant la suspicion. Et Jakob était si fatigué ces derniers temps qu'elle ne désirait pas lui apporter un poids de plus.

Une main douce lui frotta le dos, Félicia était près d'elle, un genou au sol, la regardant avec douceur et inquiétude tandis que Flora, agenouillée de l'autre côté, la fixait avec un regard inquiétant. Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de celle aux cheveux bleus, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à comprendre. Finalement, elle demanda, d'une voix hésitante «Kamui, excusez moi de vous demandez cela mais...à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez eu...votre période?» Ses pommettes étaient devenues rouges tandis qu'elle posait cette question. _Et qu'elle songeait aux implications_. Elle semblait également effrayée de la possible réponse. Une réponse quasi-certaine pour elle, au vu des symptômes de sa maîtresse.«C'est important, réfléchissez bien!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes sœurette?» s'écria sa jumelle, horrifiée, comprenant très bien la question qui flottait derrière cette interrogation. «Elle ne peut pas...» Elle referma la bouche, l'angoisse peinte sur son visage.

La question, _et ce qu'elle sous-entendait_ , frappa la jeune princesse en plein visage tandis qu'une bouffée de chaleur lui chauffait les joues. Une boule lui serra la gorge d'un coup et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. «Je...Je..» Elle ne put continuer, bloquée par la peur, par la possibilité énoncée par Flora. Elle réfléchit cependant à la réponse adaptée, tandis qu'un souvenir lui revenait, brûlant et insistant.

Un souvenir persistant, qui remontait à plusieurs semaines, durant son séjour de six mois à Hoshido. Un souvenir qui pourrait expliquer son problème actuel.

Non...Ce n'était pas possible.

* * *

 _La sensation du corps chaud contre le sien était à la fois nouveau et délicieux. Ils s'étaient déjà câlinés quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et avaient déjà dormi ensemble, mais ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que des baisers ou des caresses. Ils venaient de franchir cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Et ils venaient de passer un merveilleux moment, tous les deux._

 _Elle ne pensait plus à Nohr, ou à sa famille restée là-bas. Elle ne pensait pas à comment annoncer sa relation à ses proches. Elle ne pensait à rien, excepté à l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras._

 _Une main lui caressa la joue tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, et des lèvres se posèrent sur son front. Elle croisa un regard affectueux, amoureux. Son amant se redressa légèrement sur un coude, comme s'il était inquiet de l'écraser en restant étendu sur elle trop longtemps «Tout vas bien?» il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, les joues encore rosies. «Alors? C'était comment?_

 _\- C'était...merveilleux.» Elle avait des courbatures mais elle se sentait délicieusement bien. Elle se serait presque mis à ronronner de bien-être. «Tu as été ...»_

 _Il insista les joues légèrement rouges «Je...Je ne t'ai pas fait mal? Tu es sûre? C'était la première fois qu'on...qu'on..._

 _\- Non. Tu as été parfait.» Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'amusant de leur douceur, ses doigts glissant ensuite sur la tempes, puis la joue imberbe. «Ce n'est pas juste, ta peau est plus douce que la mienne! Comme tes cheveux!» plaisanta-t-elle, les yeux brillants._

 _Il sourit et lui caressa aussi la joue de ses doigts avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, la pressant contre son torse. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes, le regard doux «Je t'aime.» chuchota-t-elle, lui entourant le cou de ses bras et se blottissant contre lui, son visage niché dans son cou._

 _Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blancs. «Je t'aime aussi.»_

* * *

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. L'horreur de la réalisation la frappa brutalement, en même temps que la culpabilité et les images de ces nuits dans les bras de son amant, amant qu'elle avait trahi quelques semaines plus tôt «Depuis...Depuis..»

 _Non non c'était une erreur._

 _Elle était juste malade._

Félicia fixa sa jumelle «...Ho Flora tu ne sous-entends quand même pas que...que notre maîtresse est enceinte?» elle semblait affolée à cette possibilité qu'elle envisageait bel et bien, malgré son angoisse et sa dénégation. Mais sa sœur regarda leur princesse avec douceur. Celle aux cheveux roses eut une brusque nausée. «Flora, personne ne l'a touchée à la forteresse. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Je doute que ça soit là-bas que quelque chose soit passé, étant donné qu'elle est restée six mois et trois semaines dans Hoshido. Car le bébé serait déjà né dans ce cas. donc non, le père n'est pas de Nohr.»

Kamui eut les larmes aux yeux, celle-ci roulant sur ses joues. La question de Flora, ses sentiments et ses souvenirs. Tout cela remuait en elle un horrible pressentiment qu'elle avait déjà sans se l'avouer et qu'elle avait rejeté de toutes ses forces. «Je n'en ai pas eu depuis...» Elle réfléchis et ouvrit de grand yeux, horrifiée «...trois mois. Je crois.» Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge quand elle réalisa enfin cette réalité.

 _Elle était...Elle était..._

Félicia eut un gémissement «Vous êtes enceinte de plus de deux mois, presque trois. Ho.. par...par le grand dragon.» Elle tomba à genoux, choquée. «Notre maîtresse...»

La princesse eut un haut-le-cœur «Non.» Elle s'assit et attrapa la main de son amie aux cheveux roses «Ce n'est pas possible.» Sa main libre passa sur son ventre. «Ça ne peut _**pas**_ arriver. Je ne peux pas avoir...»

Flora lui lança un regard de pitié «Je ne dirais rien à la princesse Camilla ou au prince Xander, ou à vos cadets, si tel est votre souhait. Ou au roi.» Elle soupira, posant un genou au sol devant sa maîtresse «Mais bientôt vous ne pourrez plus le cacher. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.» Cette réalité la rendait malade. _Elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer le dire à sa famille de Nohr. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait l'annoncer, et pire dire qui était le père._ «Je ne sais pas quoi faire Flora, Félicia.»

Celle-ci hocha la tête puis demanda, sans lâcher la main de son amie «Qui...est le père?

\- Un Hoshidian.» Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. _Elle ne pouvait pas ..._ «C'est...

\- Nous ne vous jugeons pas. Vous êtes libre d'aimer qui vous voulez.» Flora plissa les yeux, soudain légitimement inquiète «Mais princesse... pourquoi êtes vous revenue? Si l'homme que vous aimez est à Hoshido, si le père de votre enfant est là-bas...pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté avec lui. Si vous l'aimez...pourquoi l'avez-vous abandonné?

\- Pour ma famille. Pour changer Nohr. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner...ils n'ont que moi...et sans moi ils...

\- Le roi veut déclencher une guerre. Cela pourrait tuer votre amant. Votre enfant pourrait se retrouver sans père. _Sa famille_ pourrait être détruite. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que vous souhaitez, n'est-ce pas?»

Ces mots remuèrent quelque chose en Kamui: un nouveau souvenir. Aussi doux et aimant que le premier. «Je...Je...»

* * *

 _«Nous devrions le dire à...» Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, et semblait inquiet. Son corps dénudé semblait briller dans la lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre ronde, ses cheveux formant comme un halo sur sa peau. Après de nombreuses nuits ensembles, après près de 4 mois de relation, la question d'annoncer la chose se posait. «Si nous voulons...» Il rougit et, détournant timidement les yeux, murmura «...nous marier.»_

 _Elle sourit, attendrie, et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, embrassant la peau douce sous son oreille, le faisant gémir légèrement «Mère est déjà au courant.»_

 _Il rougit encore plus, devenant cramoisi «Merveilleux. Rappelles-moi qu'elle a vu des choses avec son pouvoir de voyance» Il semblait horriblement embarrassé. «Elle nous a taquiné pendant des heures!»_

 _Elle rit alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, sans quitter son étreinte «Grand frère le sait déjà. Alors...» Elle lui tapota la joue du doigt. «Tu es mignon quand tu es embarrassé.»_

 _Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire félin ourlant soudain ses lèvres «Moi? Mignon?»_

 _Elle eut un sourire filou en réponse et le fit tomber sur le futon, lui immobilisant les poignets «Oui, spécialement quand tu rougis.» déclara-t-elle en s'installant sur ses hanches, approchant son visage jusqu'à ce que son nez touche celui de son amant. «Tu es si adorable que je ne m'en lasse pas ~» Elle rit, lui posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres «Mais j'aime toutes les facettes de toi, surtout les plus...sauvages. Comme tout à l'heure._

 _\- Et moi...je ne te croyais pas si...dominatrice» plaisanta-t-il, le regard amusé._

 _Elle eut un petit rire et lui chuchota à l'oreille «Tu peux parler. Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce que tu as fait au début de...notre soirée?_

 _\- Hum...ça dépens, en parler ou le refaire?»_

* * *

«Que dois-je faire Félicia, Flora?» Elle se sentait si désespérée. Elle voulait tellement changer les choses et cette nouvelle lui tombait dessus comme une masse.

La seconde versa rapidement une tasse de thé qu'elle lui donna, tandis que l'autre soupirait «Cet enfant aura besoin de son père. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas le priver de sa famille?»

 _Sa famille._

 _Que faire?_

Kamui se souvenait de son regard blessé. De la douleur dans ses yeux, de ses mains tremblantes. De sa voix brisée. De la colère mêlée de douleur la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au port. Et elle murmura, le cœur au bord des lèvres «J'ai une famille ici aussi. Ils ont besoin de moi. Nous n'avons que...» Sa main passa sur son ventre et elle déglutit, chassant les images des moments intimes «Ils pourront m'aider...d'ici la fin de...»

 _Mon enfant aura ses oncles et ses tantes._

 _Sauf qu'ils ne le sont pas_ , siffla une petite voix dans sa tête, _sa famille de sang est à Hoshido. Là où est son père. Sa **vraie** famille est là-bas._

Les jumelles se regardèrent et Flora asséna, sans prendre de gants «Le roi ne vous laissera pas le garder et vous le savez. Il arrangera un accident qui vous le fera perdre ou vous l'arrachera à la naissance, il l'a bien fait pour des concubines dont il s'était lassé, leur prenant leur enfants avant de les faire disparaître. Tristement, ces enfants n'ont pas survécu à ce conflit entres maîtresses du roi, n'ayant personne pour les protéger, puisqu'il ne reste que quatre enfants royaux issu de notre monarque.» Elle pinça les lèvres, comme défiant sa maîtresse du regard «C'est ça que vous voulez? Le perdre de cette façon?»

Une horrible froideur l'envahit et la nausée revint rapidement. «Je..Non. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver.» Elle le savait parfaitement, elle savait que Garon le ferait. Elle le savait très bien.

 _Elle ne verrait jamais grandir son enfant si elle restait dans Nohr._

 _Soit elle le perdrait, soit il lui serait prit à la naissance._

Félicia secoua la tête, et la fixa avec tendresse «Vous feriez mieux de retourner auprès du père de cet enfant. Si vous l'aimez. Votre famille biologique vous protégera. Et vous trouverez une solution pour la paix là-bas.»

 _Son père._

 _C'était un prince de Hoshido._

 _Le second prince._

 _Son bébé serait un prince ou une princesse._

 _Il se trouverait derrière Shiro, Hinoka, Caeldori et Takumi dans l'ordre de succession._

Avait-elle le droit de le priver de son père? De son héritage? De le livrer à Garon? Ce dernier n'était pas son père à elle. Il lui prendrait et le ferait passer pour celui de Xander, de Camilla ou de Léo. _Voir même pour le sien._ Et elle ne pourrait pas l'approcher, ou le voir grandir. Elle ne pourrait jamais être sa mère. Elle le savait mais... elle se sentait retenue dans Nohr «Je ne peux pas laisser mes frères et sœurs.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais votre priorité est votre bébé. Si vous continuez à vous dépenser et à bouger sans cesse...vous allez le perdre.

\- Si je pars, si je les abandonne, que penseront-ils de moi? Ce sera une trahison pour eux!» Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre «Ils ne me laisserons pas partir. Je ne peux pas non plus leurs dire qui est le père. Ils seraient horrifiés, ils se sentiraient trahi.

\- Donc le père est quelqu'un d'important? Le bébé va être important?» Releva Flora, inquiète.

 _C'était pire que ce qu'elle pensait._

Kamui se mordit la lèvre. «Possible.» Elle se tourna vers son amie «Que ferais-tu Félicia?

\- Je...Je serais restée avec l'homme que j'aime. Je retournerais auprès de lui pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je ne priverais pas mon bébé de son père.»

Flora lança un regard doux à la jeune fille qu'elle s'était promise de protéger il y a des années et demanda, doucement «Si vous aviez su que vous étiez enceinte, seriez vous revenue à Nohr il y a deux mois ?

\- ...Non. Je serais restée avec lui, bien entendu. J'en aurais eu le cœur déchiré mais je n'aurais pas...»

Félicia se redressa «Je sais!

\- Tu sais quoi?» répliqua sa sœur, surprise «Tu as une idée peut-être? Une solution qui pourrait aider?

\- Oui. Si notre maîtresse ne veut pas revenir d'elle même et donner l'impression à ses frères et sœurs qu'elle retourne à Hoshido en les abandonnant, il y a une autre solution. Une possibilité qui l'innocenterait aux yeux de sa famille de Nohr et la placerait en sécurité.

\- Laquelle?

\- Se faire capturer par l'armée de Hoshido!» Félicia leva un doigt «La barrière a été rétablie donc si vous vous faites capturer par votre grand frère, il n'y aura pas d'invasion en retour. Vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.»

Kamui ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. C'était une solution en effet. Elle savait que des troupes hoshidiennes étaient dans le secteur, et que Ryoma était probablement proche de la localisation. «Il faudrait que...je sois séparée du groupe. Que je me retrouve seule.

\- Et si on maquillait un enlèvement par des ninjas? Et vous rejoignez le camps de votre frère, le prince Ryoma, vous vous rendez et le tour est joué. Vous n'aurez alors qu'à lui dire la vérité. Il ne vous fera pas de mal.»

Elle serra les dents, le cœur tordu à l'idée de l'inquiétude qu'elle allait donner à sa famille de Nogr mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité ici, qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder son bébé si elle ne partait pas.

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


	2. Retour à Hoshido

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Il y en a pas mal

 **Pairings:** KamuixTakumi, HinokaxSubaki, RyomaxKagero

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), et les personnages de Hoshido. Flora et Félicia dans ce chapitre.

 **Note 1:** Et ouiii encore une AU de Conquest où Kamui regrette. (Hahaha)

 **Note 2:** Dans cet AU, Le "bon" Anankos a réussit à tuer le mauvais en se sacrifiant. Garon n'est donc pas possédé mais est toujours un monstre qui veut envahir Hoshido et qui veut se servir du dragon qu'est Kamui pour ça. Comme ça je peux me concentrer sur la vie de Kamui et ses problèmes sans le soucis "Anankos" en arrière plan.

 **Note 3:** Dans cette fic, Kamui a passé presque 7 mois à Hoshido avant de retourner à Nohr.

 **Note 4:** Dans cette fic, Mikoto a eu un fils avec Sumeragi, fils qui est né après le kidnapping de Kamui. Et qui s'appelle Takeki.

 **Note 5:** Dans cette fic Ryoma a déjà eu Shiro, qui a trois ans. Et Hinoka a eu Caeldori avec Subaki, elle a un an.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Retour à Hoshido**_

* * *

Ryoma était assit face à elle, les yeux plissés «Tu t'es laissé capturé.

\- Oui.» Admit-elle, les yeux baissés. _Comme si elle pouvait dans son état. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son bébé._

Elle n'avait pas pu dire la vérité à Azura avant de s'éclipser. Elle n'avait pas pu dire la vérité à Camilla, Léo ou Xander ou même à Élise. Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé partir. Ils n'auraient pas accepté cette nouvelle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et finit par admettre «J'ai fais un choix.

\- Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de cette décision? Tu prends le parti de Nohr, tu repousses Takumi quand il tente de te récupérer, et tu te rends quand tu me revois...Tu n'est pas très logique ma sœur.

\- Et je n'ai avertit personne avant de vous suivre. Je ne leurs ai rien dit.» Le souvenir du visage de Takumi quand elle l'avait affronté sur le port lui serrait le cœur. Elle revoyait les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, la douleur mêlée de rage.

Elle frissonna et se lança, tristement «Personne ne sait que je suis avec vous.

\- Pour le moment.

\- Oui.» Elle pria pour que les jumelles ne trahissent pas leur secret. Qu'elles agissent comme si elles ne savaient rien de sa raison. _Que Jakob ne fasse pas de bêtises. Que Xander n'agisse pas de façon irréfléchie. Que Camilla ne fasse pas de crise._

Le futur roi haussa les épaules «Cela ne changera rien au final. Nous avons réussi à rétablir la barrière magique autour de Hoshido. Ils ne pourront pas rentrer dans notre pays.

\- Ho...» elle eut un élan de surprise. Mais un étrange soulagement l'envahit également. Son enfant serrait en sécurité, comme le reste de sa ''famille'' «Comment est-ce possible?

\- Mère a apprit la chose Sakura et à Takeki.»

 _Takeki..._

L'un des deux seuls Hoshidien qui était lié à elle par le sang. Le petit frère qui était né après le drame à Chève, plusieurs mois après la mort de son père. Qu'elle n'avait connu que si peu de temps, seulement pendant six mois. Elle revit le jeune garçon de 13 ans aux longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés ( _la même coiffure que Ryoma et le défunt roi Sumeragi)_ qui la fixait avec peine et douleur, serrant son arc argenté entre ses doigts. Les larmes qui avaient ensuite brillés dans ses yeux si semblables à ceux de leur mère « _Pourquoi nous abandonnes-tu grande sœur_ _? Tu ne nous aimes plus?_ ». Et Sakura qui pleurait amèrement dans les bras de Subaki.

Kamui se mordilla les lèvres «Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. Tu as blessé d'autres personnes, bien plus que moi, comme Hinoka par exemple. Et sais-tu combien Takeki a attendu le jour où il te rencontrerait? Et je ne parles même pas de Sakura. Mais, plus que tout, sais-tu combien tu as blessé _**Takumi**_ qui t'aimait et te faisait confiance?

\- Même si j'espère pouvoir me réconcilier avec mes sœurs, avec toi et avec notre petit frère...C'est surtout pour lui, pour Takumi, que je suis revenue

\- Vraiment?

\- Tu savais pour nous deux, pour notre relation, à Takumi et moi, comme mère et Takeki. Alors je peux te le dire je pense...» Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, et réalisa qu'il avait déjà comprit avec ces mots «Je suis enceinte, Ryoma.» Elle baissa les yeux «Je l'ai...découvert il y a une semaine et j'ai pris la première occasion pour...revenir avec vous. Pour ne pas priver mon bébé de son père, comme moi je l'ai été..» _A cause de Garon_ , siffla une voix à son oreille. _Le roi du pays que tu as choisi, que tu as appelé père pendant des années, qui s'est servi de toi._

Le haut-prince eut un soupir. Et se massa les tempes «Très bien, je vais appeler Orochi pour qu'elle t'examine. Par précaution. Tu vas te reposer pendant le reste du voyage. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques avec ta santé et ton état.

\- Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si inquiet.

\- Mère a eu de nombreuses difficultés quand elle était enceinte de...Sakura mais surtout quand elle attendait Takeki» Il se mordit la lèvre, puis sembla se décider à raconter pourquoi il semblait si protecteur. «Elle a passé les trois derniers mois à être la plupart du temps assisse ou alitée. Heureusement Yukimura était là pour l'aider à gérer le pays. C'est aussi à cette époque que Hinoka s'est rapprochée d'elle, parce qu'elle était inquiète. Takumi était excité comme une puce à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère _(nous le savions grâce aux pouvoirs de divinations de Mère_ ), et cela l'a d'ailleurs distrait de sa tristesse de t'avoir perdu, et Sakura était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait.» il toussota, gêné «Cela aurait pu avoir un rapport avec la mort de père et ton enlèvement mais...Tout ça pour te dire que tu pourrais connaître les mêmes problèmes et je ne veux prendre aucun risques.

\- Je ne suis qu'en début de...

\- Je sais. Cela n'empêche pas les risques. Tu n'aurais jamais du combattre dans cet état.» Il lui pressa doucement l'épaule «S'il te plaît, reposes-toi.» Puis il sortit, la laissant dans sa cabine. Elle s'étendit et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait effectivement épuisée. Mais n'éprouvait que peu de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Nohr. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Certes sa famille de Nohr l'avait élevée mais elle allait avoir une famille avec Takumi. Son amant et son bébé devenaient sa famille. Sa priorité. Et avec la barrière restaurée, Garon ne pourrait pas envahir Hoshido.

 _Depuis quand je l'appelle par son nom?_

Elle resta alité tout le voyage en bateau. Elle sommeillait la plupart du temps. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle dirait quand elle verrait Takumi. Elle avait peur, elle appréhendait.

 _Il a le droit de me haïr._

«Comment va Takumi?» Demanda-t-elle, alors que Ryoma l'aidait à descendre de la passerelle, l'emmenant vers une voiture attelée à des chevaux. Elle avait protesté, disant qu'elle pouvait monté à cheval mais il avait refusé catégoriquement. Il refusait de prendre le moindre risque.

Le prince avait secoué tristement la tête «Il est revenu depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as affronté, il était blessé...autant physiquement que moralement. Tu lui as brisé le cœur.»

Elle détourna les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. «J'espère qu'il acceptera de me parler. De m'écouter.

\- Il ne te déteste pas. Mais il est profondément blessé. Ça prendra sûrement du temps mais...je suis certain que vous vous réconcilierez.»

Elle hocha la tête, passant machinalement la main sur son ventre. Elle n'y connaissait rien. «Cet enfant...je veux qu'il profite de son père.

\- Il l'aura.» il hocha la tête. Il semblait hésiter. «Mais...

\- Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. C'est mal vu qu'une princesse ait un enfant hors mariage, n'est-ce pas? En Nohr...Cela peut passer, pour une concubine mais une princesse...» C'était injuste: les hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants hors-mariage, mais pas les femmes. Elle ne savait pas pour Hoshido mais savait que sa sœur Hinoka avait du épouser Subaki quand elle était tombée enceinte.

«Disons que si ce n'est pas interdit, c'est mal vu. L'enfant a moins que droits que ceux nés dans le cadre d'un mariage. Et s'il n'y a plus que lui...cela pose de nombreux soucis.» Il eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé «...Ce n'est pas mal vu pour le peuple, mais la royauté...

\- Je comprends.»

Évidement.

Même si Takumi le reconnaissait (et elle ne doutait pas qu'il le ferait), ce serait préférable que l'enfant soit issu d'un mariage.

«Cependant nous avons déjà Shiro et Caeldori après Hinoka, Takumi et moi. Donc ce ne serait pas si grave. Mais...

\- Les princes et rois de Hoshido...n'ont pas de maîtresses?

\- Non. Mère épousé Père un an après la mort de ma mère biologique qui avait eut lieu quelques semaines après la naissance de Takumi. Elle était au château avant, mais c'était en tant qu'invité et amie. Mais père t'avais déjà adopté à ce moment-là.

\- Je vois.»

La famille royale de Hoshido était bien plus saine que celle de Nohr, où les concubines s'étaient entre-tuées, provoquant la mort de plusieurs des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que quatre.

Elle était heureuse de voir que sa famille de Hoshido avait eu une enfance bien plus saine et protégée.

* * *

Elle aurait du le savoir. Il n'était pas heureux de la voir. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'une ligne fine, ses yeux brillaient de colère. Ses pommettes avaient pris une couleur rouge, signe de colère.

«Takumi.» La voix de Ryoma s'éleva et les yeux froids de l'archer se tournèrent vers son frère. «Je ne l'ai pas capturé, elle a choisi de revenir d'elle-même.»

Un rire âpre échappa au jeune homme «Ho, comme c'est mignon. On a des regrets?»

Le souvenir de leur rencontre sur le port. De la façon dont elle l'avait rejeté. Malgré la douleur dans son cœur en voyant son regard blessé. Puis de la rage, de la colère douloureuse, qui avait obscurcit ses pupilles caramels. « _Je te pardonnerais jamais, traîtresse._ »

Elle se souvenait des larmes qu'elle avait versé cette nuit, sachant qu'elle méritait cette colère.

Tendant la main, elle chuchota «Takumi.

\- Ne me parles pas.» Il recula, hors de portée, lui jetant un regard froid. «Ne me touche pas.»

Ce rejet fut probablement aussi blessant pour qu'elle que celui qu'elle lui avait asséné lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Comment calmer le jeune homme? Lui dire? Lui asséner froidement la nouvelle «Takumi...écoute. S'il te plaît»

Il prit une grande inspiration et la regarda alors, la méfiance brillant dans son regard empli de rancune. «Tu as 5 minutes.»

Elle était certaine que seule la présence de Ryoma empêchait son amant d'être trop brutal verbalement. «Je suis revenue car...je...» Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire? «..Takumi, je suis...

\- Tu es désolée? N'as-tu pas pensé que c'était un peu tard?

\- Takumi, laisses-là parler.» ordonna le prince héritier, lançant un regard froid à son frère qui se mordit la lèvre mais obéit.

Kamui savait qu'elle devait le dire. Elle prit une inspiration. «Je suis revenue...parce que je suis...enceinte. Parce que c'est ton enfant.»

Il était blanc comme un linge. Ses traits s'étaient figés dans une expression horrifiée, ou plutôt stupéfaite. Elle crut même qu'il allait s'évanouir.

«...Je ne pouvais pas rester dans Nohr quand j'ai découvert ça. Je n'avais le droit de te priver de ton fils ou de ta fille. Je ne pouvais pas...»

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il crie « _Tu ne serais pas revenue si tu n'était pas enceinte alors?_ » Elle appréhendait cette réaction bien méritée.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il la regarda et elle eut le cœur serré en voyant des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait abandonné et elle ne revenait que parce qu'elle attendait son enfant. Bien sûr, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait se réconcilier avec lui un jour. Bien sûr ça prouvait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais voir son chagrin lui déchirait le cœur. Elle tendit la main «Takumi.»

 _Toute cette douleur pour ça._

Il recula. La douleur gravée dans son expression. Et il se détourna, s'enfuyant. Ryoma soupira et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de sa sœur adoptive «Ne t'en fais pas. Il te pardonnera. Laisses le accepter.»

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


	3. Mariage

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Il y en a pas mal

 **Pairings:** KamuixTakumi, HinokaxSubaki, RyomaxKagero

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), et les personnages de Hoshido. Flora et Félicia dans ce chapitre.

 **Note 1:** Et ouiii encore une AU de Conquest où Kamui regrette. (Hahaha)

 **Note 2:** Dans cet AU, Le "bon" Anankos a réussit à tuer le mauvais en se sacrifiant. Garon n'est donc pas possédé mais est toujours un monstre qui veut envahir Hoshido et qui veut se servir du dragon qu'est Kamui pour ça. Comme ça je peux me concentrer sur la vie de Kamui et ses problèmes sans le soucis "Anankos" en arrière plan.

 **Note 3:** Dans cette fic, Kamui a passé presque 7 mois à Hoshido avant de retourner à Nohr.

 **Note 4:** Dans cette fic, Mikoto a eu un fils avec Sumeragi, fils qui est né après le kidnapping de Kamui. Et qui s'appelle Takeki.

 **Note 5:** Dans cette fic Ryoma a déjà eu Shiro, qui a trois ans. Et Hinoka a eu Caeldori avec Subaki, elle a un an.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3: Mariage**_

* * *

«L'épouser?» Takumi ne se retourna même pas vers son frère, sa voix prenant une teinte froide et amère. «Donc je dois me taire et faire ce que tu dis? Peu importe mes sentiments? Peu importe ce que je ressens?

\- Ne sois pas comme ça mon frère. Tu es juste blessé. Mais je sais que tu l'aimes toujours.» Ryoma ne changea pas son ton de voix «Tu sais très bien que on ne peut laisser votre enfant naître comme ça. Et je ne peux pas, en tant de roi, faire du favoritisme pour mon neveu.»

L'archer se mordit la lèvre. «Je..» Les mots de son amante résonnaient dans son esprit, faisant naître une sourde angoisse en lui. «Tu ne comprends pas.»

Son aîné reprit «Et que tu le veuille ou non, tu es son père. Elle est revenue pour te donner ce droit.

\- Qui t'as dit que je ne le voulais pas?» Sa voix avait prit une sonorité railleuse, moqueuse. «Je veux être son père! Je veux être là pour lui.»

Ryoma sourit «Personne, je suis rassuré de voir que tu es prêt à assumer.»

Les yeux caramels étaient cernés, rougis de larmes. «Mais ce que je ressens, c'est bien secondaire hein? Elle passe d'abord n'est-ce pas?» Il recula, s'éloignant de son frère, comme pour éviter toute tentative de réconfort.

Le brun se passa la main sur le visage «Écoutes. Je ne te demande pas de partager une chambre avec elle, je ne te demande pas d'être toujours avec elle...si tu ne te sens pas prêt à lui pardonner et à reprendre votre relation. Vous prendrez votre temps pour ça.»

Takumi émit un rire âpre. «C'est juste pour la forme donc? Comme Père et notre mère biologique?

\- C'est pour ton enfant.» Ryoma ignora les dernières paroles, qui étaient plus pour le blesser, mais il savait très bien que le mariage de ses parents n'était pas un mariage d'amour et que Mikoto était celle que son père avait réellement aimé. Hinoka avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, ce qui l'avait conduit à rejeter leur seconde mère au début, mais lui l'avait toujours su. «Et je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle, tu es juste en colère.»

L'argenté baissa la tête. Et prit une grande inspiration. «Très...bien.» il détourna les yeux «Mais si tu crois que je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'ignorer ce qu'elle t'a fait.» Répondit patiemment son frère. Il posa une main sur l'épaule fine de son cadet «Elle est revenue. Pour votre enfant. Pour ne pas t'en priver. Elle est revenue d'elle-même. Cela prouve qu'elle t'aime Takumi.

\- Elle ne serait pas revenue si elle n'avait pas été enceinte Ryoma. Elle ne m'aime pas assez...

\- Vraiment? Se rendre, être prête à assumer notre haine uniquement pour ne pas priver votre enfant de son père, de ne pas te priver de votre enfant? Je pense que elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle ne t'aimait plus.»

La blessure de l'abandon était toujours là. «Je...

\- Je ne te demande pas de partager une chambre ou un lit avec elle. Mais essayez au moins de parler tous les deux. De passer du temps ensemble. De parler de l'avenir avec votre enfant, préparer la chambre, choisir le nom...

\- ….Parler hein?» Takumi inspira profondément «Très bien, je vais l'épouser et assumer mes responsabilités. Je vais parler avec elle. Je prendrais soin de mon fils ou de ma fille. Je vais passer du temps avec Kamui. Mais si elle me déçoit encore...

\- Cela me paraît honnête.» Ryoma hocha la tête «Très bien, jusqu'à la naissance de votre enfant, tu passeras soit la matinée, soit l'après-midi, soit la soirée avec elle. Voir plus si vous vous réconciliez.»

Son frère se raidit. «Ryoma...

\- Vous ne vous réconcilierez pas si vous vous évitez, ou plutôt si _**tu**_ l'évites. Je te connais.

\- Très bien.» Cracha l'archer. «Puisque votre altesse a donné un ordre...

\- Takumi, ne soit pas comme ça. Je te demandes ça dans votre intérêt.»

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, tournant le dos à son frère. Celui-ci soupira et se leva «Nous allons commencer les préparatifs du mariage. Tant que les kimonos qu'a préparé Mère pour Kamui lui vont toujours. Nous allons devoir précipiter les choses de toute façon. Nous prétendrons que la cérémonie des fiançailles a été faite en famille avant que Kamui ne reparte dans Nohr. Après tout mère avait accepté quand tu lui as demandé conseil.» Il sorti, laissant son cadet seul.

Takumi se détendit. Et se leva. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, sortant un _montsuki hakama_. Le kimono de mariage que lui avait offert mère, après qu'il lui ait demandé conseil pour faire sa demande. Il était sombre et sobre, comme tous les kimonos de mariage pour hommes à Hoshido. Sa mère avait privilégié le bleu foncé plutôt que le noir ou le gris. Ses doigts passèrent sur le pantalon bouffant, et sur la longue veste soyeuse.

 _Il avait parlé des heures avec sa mère à ce sujet._

 _De la façon dont il ferait sa demande._

 _De la façon dont ils feraient les fiançailles..._

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration. Et serra le vêtement contre lui, souhaitant que sa mère soit toujours là, pour lui donner des conseils.

 _Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça._

 _Mère aurait du être là._

 _Kamui n'aurait jamais du partir._

* * *

«Ne bouges pas.»

Kamui resta immobile. Hinoka et Sakura avaient insisté pour lui faire essayer le kimono de mariage. Ce kimono était un Shiromuku, et il était blanc avec de longues manches. Elle eut un sourire en pensant que cela faisait un point commun avec Nohr de porter du blanc pour son mariage.

Sakura ne croisait pas son regard, s'affairant à vérifier la longueur. Et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle savait que ce serait dur de recoller ce qu'elle avait brisé. Hinoka l'avait serrée dans ses bras, mais que ressentait-elle au plus profond d'elle-même?

«Comment va se passer la cérémonie?»

Orochi avait commencé à essayer de coiffer sa sœur pour tenter de créer une coiffe particulière formée du grand chignon agrémenté d'ornements. Le Watoboshi, une coiffe en forme de coquille d'œuf traînait sur le futon. Elle déclara «Ce sera codifié alors je vais résumé ça.» Elle expliqua lentement et posément, restant parfaitement clair. «Et ne vous en faîtes pas je vous le répéterais avant la cérémonie. Oboro a été assignée pour vous aider à vous habiller avant la cérémonie, elle vous rappellera aussi les choses essentielles.»

Elle acheva la coiffure et posa la coiffe par dessus. «Voilà, il ne reste que le maquillage mais cela peut attendre le jour de la cérémonie.» Elle jugea le tout et sourit «Parfait, cela vous va parfaitement bien. Tout est prêt.»

Kamui se regarda dans la glace. Il ne restait plus rien de la jeune fille élevée par Nohr, c'était bel et bien une Hoshidienne qu'elle voyait se refléter face à elle. Elle tâcha d'oublier le visage ravagé par les larmes de Takumi. Mais la boule dans sa gorge restait douloureuse.

«Tante Kamui?»

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Shiro, sur ses petites jambes, venait d'entrer, précédant Kagero. Il la regarda, ses yeux chocolats brillant d'émerveillement «Ho! Tu es jolie! Comme une princesse de conte!» il courut vers elle, tentant ses petits bras pour être soulevé. Elle obtempéra, le serrant contre elle, ravi de voir un tel débordement d'affection sincère envers elle. Il était bien comme son père. Gentil et sincère. «Je suis content que tu sois revenu.» il nicha sa tête contre son épaule.

Kamui sourit, touché de cette affection et se tourna vers sa sœur aînée «Comment va Caeldori?»

Hinoka sourit avec tendresse «Très bien, elle commence à marcher et à parler.»

 _J'ai manqué ça._ Elle savait que sa sœur ne voulait pas lui faire un reproche mais elle le ressentit comme tel. Elle se sentait horrible de n'avoir pas été là pour ça. «Je pourrais la voir tout à l'heure?

\- Bien sûr, tu es sa tante après tout.» La chaleur dans les yeux de la rousse lui donna presque envie de pleurer.

Une petite main se posa son épaule «Hey!» Shiro lui fit un sourire «C'est vrai que tu vas te marier avec oncle Kumi?

\- C'est Takumi, Shiro.» Corrigea Kagero qui vérifiait la coiffure de Kamui.

Celle-ci eut un sourire. Elle appelait parfois Takumi comme ça devant Shiro et il utilisait ce diminutif à son tour. «Oui.» Elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns de son neveu. Celui-ci gloussa et leva ses petites mains pour tenter de toucher la coiffure étrange.

Orochi sourit «Allez, maintenant, tu dois essayer ton second kimono, celui de la fête qui a lieu après la cérémonie.» Elle montra un un kimono de couleurs, orné d'un Héron. «C'est Dame Mikoto qui l'a brodé celui-là.

\- Pourquoi un héron?

\- C'est un symbole fort du mariage.»

Kagero reprit Shiro, le confiant à Setsuna derrière la porte, tandis que Hinoka et Sakura aidait leur sœur à retirer son premier kimono pour essayer le second.

* * *

Elle restait dans la pièce attenante. Le maquillage était étrange, la coiffure également. Elle n'était pas habituée. Elle se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et Ryoma entre. Sa tenue était celle d'un tel événement. Celle d'un prince, d'un roi.

Il eut un sourire affectueux, fier «Tu es magnifique Kamui.

\- Merci. Tes vêtements te vont bien aussi.» Elle avait peur. Takumi ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son retour, l'évitant. Oboro l'avait aidé à se vêtir, et à mettre les ornements mais n'avait rien pu dire au sujet de son prince. Visiblement, celui-ci s'était muré dans le silence, même avec sa propre famille et ses amis. «Comment va Takumi?

\- Très beau sourire de façade. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je serais certain qu'il est sincère.»

 _Bien entendu._

Elle prit une grande inspiration «Es-tu certain que ce que tu lui as imposé...

\- S'il ne passe pas du temps avec toi, vous ne vous réconcilierez pas. Et vous serez malheureux parce qu'il est trop fier pour faire le premier pas.»

 _C'était pourtant Takumi qui s'était déclaré en premier._

«Donc tu lui as ordonné de le faire.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez tous les deux.»

Kamui sourit, touchée malgré elle. «Nii-san...Tu resteras là toute la cérémonie non?

\- Oui. Bien entendu, nous serons tous là.»

Elle se leva et serra son frère dans ses bras. «Merci...d'être là.

\- Tu es ma sœur, même si nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Nous serons toujours là pour toi.»

Elle sentit une bouffée de tendresse pour son frère aîné, de le voir si gentil et prêt à l'aider et à la protéger après avoir été séparé d'elle pendant si longtemps.

 _Merci d'être là._

 _Je suis heureuse que tu sois mon frère._

Il lui sourit «Tu es prête?»

 _Non._

«Oui.»

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_

Non je ne raconterais pas la cérémonie, j'ai vu sur un site comment se passaient les mariages au japon, les vieilles cérémonies et c'est LONG, c'est compliqué. Donc je vous laisse imaginer.


	4. Face à Face

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Il y en a pas mal

 **Pairings:** KamuixTakumi, HinokaxSubaki, RyomaxKagero

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), et les personnages de Hoshido. Flora et Félicia dans ce chapitre.

 **Note 1:** Et ouiii encore une AU de Conquest où Kamui regrette. (Hahaha)

 **Note 2:** Dans cet AU, Le "bon" Anankos a réussit à tuer le mauvais en se sacrifiant. Garon n'est donc pas possédé mais est toujours un monstre qui veut envahir Hoshido et qui veut se servir du dragon qu'est Kamui pour ça. Comme ça je peux me concentrer sur la vie de Kamui et ses problèmes sans le soucis "Anankos" en arrière plan.

 **Note 3:** Dans cette fic, Kamui a passé presque 7 mois à Hoshido avant de retourner à Nohr.

 **Note 4:** Dans cette fic, Mikoto a eu un fils avec Sumeragi, fils qui est né après le kidnapping de Kamui. Et qui s'appelle Takeki.

 **Note 5:** Dans cette fic Ryoma a déjà eu Shiro, qui a trois ans. Et Hinoka a eu Caeldori avec Subaki, elle a un an.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4: Face à Face**_

* * *

La chambre nuptiale était grande, la moquette était douce sous ses pieds nus, une grande fenêtre s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Le grand futon avec des rideaux et des coussins posés ici et là. Elle se déplaça lentement et ouvrit une porte pour y voir une salle de bain, elle remarqua un placard avec de nombreux yukatas et kimonos, ainsi que quelques autres vêtements de différentes tailles en prévision des mois à venir. Dans l'autre moitié de la pièce, elle remarqua une petite table avec des coussins autour et une coupe de fruits, avec une carafe d'eau et une verre, posés dessus. Sur une commode elle aperçut des décorations et un bouquet de fleurs.

Hinoka l'accompagnait, souriante «Ceci est votre chambre. Enfin quand vous serez réconciliés. En attendant, ce sera essentiellement la tienne.

\- Takumi me hait. Cela va être gai notre mariage si il ne m'approche plus. Vous auriez du attendre pour la cérémonie, il a du avoir des crampes à force de faire de faux sourires.

\- Non. Il a été blessé. Vous devez juste reconstruire votre relation et la confiance entre vous. Et pour la mariage, c'était préférable avant que ta grossesse te soit trop visible.» expliqua sa grande sœur en posant le plateau de thé sur la petite table.

Kamui s'assit sur le lit «Je sais, c'est la même chose dans Nohr.» Elle rajusta son kimono, savourant le confort du vêtement.

Son aînée s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, lui posant une main sur la sienne, dans une geste fraternel et rassurant «Je me souviens de mère. Quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle a pleuré car Père ne connaîtrait jamais cet enfant, son troisième fils. Elle a pleuré car tu n'étais pas là pour apprendre la nouvelle et voir ton frère naître et grandir.»

La honte l'envahit en se souvenant de son choix. En se souvenant du bonheur de sa mère pendant ces six mois. «Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir Haneki?

\- Beaucoup. Mais cela a été très dur. Elle a passé les trois ou quatre derniers mois à être la plupart du temps couchée ou assise, Yukimura faisait le plus gros du travail. Heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs, puisque Ryoma était trop jeune. Mère a passé une partie de son temps, quand elle était alitée, à broder des vêtements pour nous ou pour le bébé. Celui que tu portes, par exemple, elle l'a fait pour toi en prévision de ta vie d'adulte.» La rousse eut un petit rire «Elle a tenté de m'apprendre mais je n'étais pas douée pour ça.»

Kamui n'avait jamais apprit. Camilla disait qu'elle coudrait et broderait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas se servir d'une aiguille. «Tu penses que Sakura pourrait m'apprendre?

\- Oui. Je pense.»

* * *

Caeldori avait grandit pendant ces trois mois. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Et elle gazouillait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Elle était adorable. Son sourire était un rayon de soleil dans le château.

«Alors ma chérie? Il paraît que tu marches maintenant?»

La petite rousse eut un petit rire, tapant dans ses mains. «Ka!»

Shiro, à plat ventre sur le futon, déclara «Et elle parle! Elle a dit mon nom hier!» Il semblait très fier de sa cousine. «Et j'ai tenté de lui apprendre à dire Pégase mais elle n'y arrive pas.»

Kamui berça sa nièce, savourant la chaleur de son yukata et de la pièce. Cette chambre était confortable et magnifique. Elle s'y sentait bien. Seule ombre au tableau: Takumi n'était toujours pas venu la voir. Elle se sentait triste d'y penser, triste de se sentir si seule et abandonnée.

Peut-être était-ce la grossesse mais elle se sentait déprimée, et elle voulait la présence de son mari. Elle voulait qu'il soit là, qu'il pose la main sur son ventre pour sentir les premiers coups de leur enfant qui auraient lieu d'ici peu.

«Shiro?

\- Oui?

\- Tu as vu Takumi?»

L'enfant sembla réfléchir. «Heu...Je l'ai vu ce matin!» Il s'assit et croisa les bras «..Il va venir, il l'a dit! A papa!»

Si Takumi avait dit à Ryoma qu'il allait venir, alors il viendrait. Elle espérait juste que ce ne serait pas trop tard et que ça ne serait pas trop court.

La porte s'ouvrit justement à ce moment-là et Kagero, suivie par Hana, entra «Le prince vient vous rendre visite. Nous allons emmener les enfants.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec ma tante Kamui?» protesta Shiro, soulevé par sa mère, tandis que Hana prenait délicatement Caeldori des bras de la jeune femme.

Sa mère sourit, l'ajustant contre elle «Parce que ton oncle et elle ont beaucoup de choses à se dire!

\- Ho? D'accord» Fit l'enfant, peu contrariant. «A plus tard tante Kamui!»

Ils partirent. La jeune princesse ajusta son vêtement, et se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise, se sentant déjà un peu lourde. Ce n'était qu'une impression évidement mais elle avait un peu peur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Takumi entra, ses cheveux toujours aussi impeccablement attachés. Il portait un kimono délicat au lieu de sa tenue habituelle d'archer.

Elle murmura «Bonjour.

\- Hum. Bonjour» Il fuyait son regard, gêné.

L'atmosphère était terriblement maladroite. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle l'aurait prit dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassé tendrement. Mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait être sur la défensive si elle osait faire cela maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

«Tu vas bien?» Demanda-t-il, croisant enfin son regard. «Tu sembles en bonne santé.

\- Je n'ai presque plus de nausées. Les potions de Orochi aident beaucoup.

\- Bien bien.» Ses yeux se posèrent un court moment sur le ventre qui n'avait pas encore beaucoup de forme. Il posa une petite boite sur la table «Je t'ai apporté des douceurs. Des Manjus

\- Ceux à la pâte de haricots rouges?»

Il eut un sourire, le premier depuis son retour, si infime et qui disparut si rapidement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. «Oui. Ceux-là. Tu as aussi des dangos. Évite de tout manger d'un coup.

\- Je ne suis pas si gourmande! Et si tu fais une allusion sur ma condition, tu vas te prendre un oreiller dans la figure!»

Il ne répondit pas, et de nouveau ses lèvres frémirent. Finalement, il déclara «Un oreiller Kamui? Ce serait dommage vu la qualité de ceux que tu as de risquer de les éventrer.»

Elle s'assit lentement à la table, face à lui. Et prit un manju, remarquant le signe hoshidian pour ''félicitations'' écrit dessus. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda s'il les avait fait lui-même, ou s'il avait inscrit le message mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait trop fier pour répondre par l'affirmative.

Elle mordit dedans, savourant la douceur de la friandise, le goût du haricot rouge sucré, et elle se souvint du premier qu'elle avait mangé.

* * *

 _«Viens grande sœur.» Sakura la tenait par la main, l'entraînant à travers la rue. Les cerisiers en fleurs étaient magnifique et Kamui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer. C'était si beau. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça en Nohr. Les couleurs et les odeurs, les lumières, tout cela était nouveau pour elle et elle se sentait si bien._

 _Si libre._

 _A peine un mois après son arrivée, elle se sentait déjà proche de sa famille de sang._

 _Ryoma était si gentil._

 _Sakura était tellement adorable._

 _Takeki était mignon comme tout._

 _Hinoka était si forte._

 _Et Takumi...étrange._

 _Elle ne voyait que joie et sourires autour d'elle. Elle voyait Hinoka rire avec Azura, elle voyait Ryoma qui riait avec Sakura et Takeki. Et Takumi qui la regardait. Son air sérieux sembla se détendre. Et il avança vers elle, lui tendant une petite boite contenant une étrange boule blanche décoré d'un symbole hoshidian._

 _«Tiens goûtes. Tu adorais ça...avant.» Ses joues avaient rosi, et il avait baissé les yeux, un peu gêné._

 _Acceptant cette proposition de réconciliation, Kamui tendit la main, prenant la sucrerie et mordant dedans, ses yeux s'illuminant quand le goût empli sa bouche._

 _Takumi eut un petit rire «Et bien et bien , tu est toujours plutôt gourmande, hein?»_

 _En réponse, elle lui pinça la joue._

* * *

«Merci Takumi, ça me fait plaisir. Ils sont délicieux.»

Il s'assit face à elle, sans répondre. Elle fut perdu par ce silence, mais vis qu'il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, déchiré entre la rancune et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui hurler dessus dans cet état, mais elle voyait aussi de la tristesse.

«Je suis...

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolée.» Il détourna les yeux. «Tu m'as abandonné. Tu nous a tous abandonné. Tu as profondément blessé Sakura et Takeki. Tu m'a trahi.» Sa voix s'était même pas furieuse, juste triste. Comme s'il acceptait une vérité. Contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les bords de la table. «Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti après ton choix?

..Je...» Elle se mordit la lèvre. «Je regrette.»

 _Et moi, n'ignores-tu pas combien j'ai regretté d'être séparé de toi? Combien j'ai souffert de ne plus être à tes côtés?_ Mais elle ne pouvait le dire, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait choisi, elle devait assumer.

«Et tu regrettes quoi? D'être enceinte et d'avoir du revenir?

\- Non. Mon choix. Si j'avais...» Elle se retint, elle ne devait pas dire _si j'avais su que j'étais enceinte_. Car ce serait encore sous-entendre qu'il passait après l'enfant et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas choisi ,qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi Hoshido, sans cet enfant. «Je regrette...d'être retourné à Nohr. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé à Dia.»

 _Elle se rendit compte qu'elle disait la vérité._

 _Elle regrettait tellement._

 _Si seulement..._

Il la fixa dans les yeux. Comme s'il cherchait la vérité. Mais détourna rapidement le regard quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Oboro qui posa un plateau sur la table, apportant du thé. Elle repartit, non sans un regard inquiet. Et la porte se referma.

L'archer servit le thé avec une élégance qu'elle lui enviait. Elle décida de changer de sujet. «Comment va notre petit frère?

\- Takeki ne veut pas te voir pour le moment.»

Elle l'avait aperçu au mariage, mais si rapidement. Il ne lui avait pas parlé plus que nécessaire. Et il n'était pas venu la voir, même après qu'elle en ait parlé avec Hinoka. Celle-ci avait proposé d'aller lui parler. Mais sans aucun résultat.

«Je dois lui faire mes excuses.

\- Je crois qu'il a comprit que tu étais désolé. Mais ça ne suffit pas? Tu as pulvérisé la confiance qui commençait à se construire entre vous. Crois-tu que ça puisse se réparer si facilement?

\- Que me conseille tu alors?

\- Attendre. Il finira par venir te parler.»

Il posa une tasse devant elle, portant ensuite la sienne à ses lèvres. Elle l'imita. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions.

 _Es-tu heureux que je sois revenu?_

 _Pour toi, parce que j'étais enceinte de ton enfant?_

 _Pour te donner ça?_

 _Rien ne me forçait à revenir._

 _Je l'ai fais pour toi._

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


	5. Nuit

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Il y en a pas mal

 **Pairings:** KamuixTakumi, HinokaxSubaki, RyomaxKagero

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), et les personnages de Hoshido. Flora et Félicia dans ce chapitre.

 **Note 1:** Et ouiii encore une AU de Conquest où Kamui regrette. (Hahaha)

 **Note 2:** Dans cet AU, Le "bon" Anankos a réussit à tuer le mauvais en se sacrifiant. Garon n'est donc pas possédé mais est toujours un monstre qui veut envahir Hoshido et qui veut se servir du dragon qu'est Kamui pour ça. Comme ça je peux me concentrer sur la vie de Kamui et ses problèmes sans le soucis "Anankos" en arrière plan.

 **Note 3:** Dans cette fic, Kamui a passé presque 7 mois à Hoshido avant de retourner à Nohr.

 **Note 4:** Dans cette fic, Mikoto a eu un fils avec Sumeragi, fils qui est né après le kidnapping de Kamui. Et qui s'appelle Takeki.

 **Note 5:** Dans cette fic Ryoma a déjà eu Shiro, qui a trois ans. Et Hinoka a eu Caeldori avec Subaki, elle a un an.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4: Nuit**_

* * *

Elle se réveilla, maudissant ses maudites hormones de la torturer avec son époux. _Le souvenir de sa peau chaude et douce contre la sienne, sa bouche contre son cou. Son corps sur le sien_.

Comment le faire revenir à ses côtés? Il était plus doux et aimable, lui offrant friandises, livres et fleurs chaque jours. Passant plusieurs heures avec elle. Il l'avait même accompagné la veille pour une promenade dans les jardins _. Ils avaient admiré les fleurs, les buissons taillés, les fontaines..._

Elle avait osé lui prendre la main, doucement. Il s'était raidi mais ne l'avait pas repoussé, marchant à ses côtés, lentement.

Mais depuis quelques nuits, ses hormones la torturaient. Elle rêvait de l'archer, de leurs nuits passés, et se sentit si frustrée. Elle le voulait, elle était consumée par le désir.

«Peut-être pourrais-je tenter de l'embrasser?»

Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait, à ce qu'elle devait faire pour se rapprocher de lui et reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que sa présence à cet instant, et l'écrasante solitude lui donnait envie de pleurer. Même si il se contentait de la prendre dans ses bras, juste ça, elle serait déjà heureuse.

 _Mais s'il la repoussait?_

A cette pensées, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Être repoussée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Subir un juste retour des choses, elle avait envie de pleurer. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Elle se leva, faiblement. Et enfila un kimono avant de sortit de la chambre. Elle se sentait déprimée et horriblement seule.

 _Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait._

 _Elle avait stupidement envie de pleurer._

 _De supplier Takumi ne ne plus la laisser seule._

 _A cet instant, l'envie de sentir son odeur la torturait._

Que dirait-elle si on la voyait? Qu'elle avait faim? Qu'elle avait une envie particulière? Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle entendit une voix «Lady Kamui?»

 _Saizo._ Il la regardait avec des yeux perçants. Son regard était un mélange d'inquiétude et de méfiance.

Elle se reprit «Ho c'est vous.

\- Que faites-vous en pleine nuit dans les couloirs?»

 _ **Mentir?**_ Non. Elle avoua «Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas bien.»

Un éclat plus inquiet passa dans l'oeil unique du ninja. «Mal comment? Au ventre?»

Autant être honnête, il saurait si elle mentait de toute façon «Je...me sens seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je...»

Il secoua la tête «Vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher. Vous pourrez en parler à votre mari demain.»

 _Et être toute seule, dans un grand lit pour deux personnes?_ Elle secoua la tête «Je...ne veux pas être seule.

\- ...très bien. Vous savez où est la chambre de messire Takumi je suppose?» Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sembla disparaître, l'obscurité reprenant ses droits.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce où dormait son époux. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait être reçue mais ce serait mieux que de rester toute seule. Elle fit coulisser la porte aussi doucement que possible et la referma. Elle savait que ''on'' savait qu'elle était là. Le palais était bourré de ninjas mais puisqu'on ne l'avait pas arrêté...c'est qu'elle en avait la permission.

«Takumi?»

Elle s'agenouilla près du lit, posant une main sur l'épaule fine de l'archer pour le secouer légèrement. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se réveiller en sursaut et préférait être douce. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, les clignant en la reconnaissant. «Kamui?»

Elle se mordit la lèvre. «Désolé de te réveiller. Je...

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien?»

Elle ne savait pas comment exploser son mal-être maintenant qu'elle était ici, _n'allait-il pas la rabrouer sèchement?_ Disant qu'elle agissait comme une enfant gâtée? Elle avoua «Je me sens bizarre.»

L'inquiétude voila le regard caramel «Veux-tu que je fasse appeler Orochi? Oboro est dans la chambre voisine, je peux lui dire d'aller...

\- Non, pas dans ce sens.» Elle détourna le regard «Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je me sens seule et triste.» Inutile de dire que son corps la torturait au niveau physique et qu'elle le désirait, ça refroidirait peut-être ses bonnes dispositions pour le moment.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur sa joue. «Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormit cette nuit.

\- Non.»

Il soupira. «Très bien.» Il repoussa la couverture. «Tu as fait un cauchemar?»

 _Je veux juste être avec toi._

 _Qu'importe de quelle façon._

Mais leur relation était encore fragile, elle n'osait pas être trop directe. «Non. Je me suis réveillée comme ça avec une impression de solitude et...»

Takumi cligna des yeux «...tu voulais me voir?»

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête, sentant ses joues devenir plus chaudes. Elle vit alors les lèvres fines se redresser en un sourire narquois. «Ça me rappelle Hinoka quand elle était enceinte, elle avait des changements d'humeurs sacrements brutaux. Un coup elle pleurait, et la seconde d'après elle attrapait Subaki par le col pour lui hurler dessus et lui faire tous les reproches possibles sur tous les sujets possibles. Avant de lui ordonner de lui ramener ça ou ça.»

Elle eut un frêle sourire «Et Kagero?

\- Alors elle...une fois elle a cogné Saizo, puis Kaze parce qu'il avait ricané. Puis elle peint pendant des heures.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer Kagero, calme comme elle est, frapper son meilleur ami, puis le frère de ce dernier, en pleine figure.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas de mal à imaginer Hinoka passer de la crise de larmes à la colère en moins de deux secondes?»

Elle eut un sourire. «Non.» Elle hésita puis osa se lancer «Je peux rester avec toi?»

Takumi haussa un sourcil. «Je...» Il prit une grande inspiration «Oui.» Il s'écarta pour laisser de la place sur son futon, la laissant s'y blottir.

Elle se nicha contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'archer. «Merci.»

Il toussota, gêné. «De rien.» Ses doigts jouèrent avec les cheveux blancs «Il commence à bouger?

\- Un peu.»

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


	6. Améliorations

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Il y en a pas mal

 **Pairings:** KamuixTakumi, HinokaxSubaki, RyomaxKagero

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), et les personnages de Hoshido. Flora et Félicia dans ce chapitre.

 **Note 1:** Et ouiii encore une AU de Conquest où Kamui regrette. (Hahaha)

 **Note 2:** Dans cet AU, Le "bon" Anankos a réussit à tuer le mauvais en se sacrifiant. Garon n'est donc pas possédé mais est toujours un monstre qui veut envahir Hoshido et qui veut se servir du dragon qu'est Kamui pour ça. Comme ça je peux me concentrer sur la vie de Kamui et ses problèmes sans le soucis "Anankos" en arrière plan.

 **Note 3:** Dans cette fic, Kamui a passé presque 7 mois à Hoshido avant de retourner à Nohr.

 **Note 4:** Dans cette fic, Mikoto a eu un fils avec Sumeragi, fils qui est né après le kidnapping de Kamui. Et qui s'appelle Takeki. Sakura est aussi la fille de Mikoto.

 **Note 5:** Dans cette fic Ryoma a déjà eu Shiro, qui a trois ans. Et Hinoka a eu Caeldori avec Subaki, elle a un an.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5: Améliorations**_

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans un cocon de bien-être, savourant une tendre chaleur qui l'entourait. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait protégée. Poussant un petit soupir de plaisir, elle ouvrit les yeux, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec Takumi, qui était profondément endormi, la serrant contre lui dans son sommeil. Elle sourit. Et leva une main pour lui caresser la joue, il avait toujours la peau aussi douce. Elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi, sans aucun rêve pour la torturer: et ses hormones l'avaient laissé en paix.

Takumi l'avait laissé rester avec lui. Il avait accepté qu'elle dorme à ses côtés, il avait été inquiet pour elle quand elle avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Ses sentiments étaient toujours là, Hinoka avait raison...il l'aimait toujours...Elle se sentit stupidement émotionnel, au point d'avoir les yeux qui la piquaient.

Décidant de ne pas l'éveiller, voulant profiter de cette chaleur, il se pelotonna contre lui, humant son odeur avec délice. Elle ne sût combien de temps passa avant que le soleil ne laisse passer ses rayons par la fenêtre et que le jeune homme ne commence à s'agiter.

«Hum.»

Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, voulant prétendre le sommeil...tout pour rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

Il se redressa à ses côtés. Un silence. Et elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux, caressant ses mèches couleur de neige avec tendresse. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et le surprit, faisant naître une coloration rosé sur ses joues.

«Bonjour.» Dit-elle, lui souriant avec tendresse. Ses doigts s'enlacèrent à ceux de son époux, ses yeux rubis se plongèrent dans ceux, caramel, de l'archer.

Décidant de prendre le risque de faire ce qu'elle désirait, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il recule mais il ne fit rien de ça, l'entourant de ses bras à la place.

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé. Et tout allait de mieux en mieux. Son frère et ses soeurs prenaient soin d'elle. Elle jouait avec ses neveux et son petit frère avait fini par accepter de venir lui parler.

 _Une fois, elle se demanda vaguement ce que devenait sa famille à Nohr_. (1)

Elle se redressa dans le grand futon, s'appuyant contre ses oreillers «Bonjour Takumi.» C'était l'après-midi, elle avait mangé au lit un repas léger apporté par Sakura qui avait parlé timidement avec elle. Puis était venue l'heure de la demi-journée avec son mari, exigée par Ryoma pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

 _Même si cela perdait de son importance étant donné les liens qui se tissaient entre eux à chaque visite et les baisers de plus en plus tendres qu'ils échangeaient._

 _Plusieurs heures en tête à tête chaque jours contribuaient à les rapprocher, la confiance était fragile mais elle était bel et bien de retour. Il l'emmenait de plus en plus souvent en ville, ses doigts enlacés aux siens. La tendresse brillait dans son regard._

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit, après avoir arrangé le bouquet de fleurs dans le vase, un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres «Bonjour.» Sa voix était plus douce que d'habitude «Comment te sens-tu?

\- Je suis fatiguée.» Elle soupira, fermant les yeux et soupira doucement «Et je me sens bizarre.»

L'inquiétude voila le regard caramel «Veux-tu que j'appelle Orochi?

\- Pas tout de suite.» Elle tapota le bord du futon «Viens ici.» Elle sourit «Le livre que tu m'as amené avant-hier m'a beaucoup plus. C'était un bon choix.»

Il s'assit, après une légère hésitation «Tant mieux. Je t'en ai apporté d'autres.» il regarda le carnet sur la table de nuit «Je vois que tu écris.

\- J'invente des histoires pour notre enfant.»

Il hocha la tête «J'ai fait commencé la décoration de la chambre. Et commandé les meubles et les jouets. Sakura a insisté pour coudre quelques vêtements.»

Elle tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. «J'aimerais la voir.

\- C'est une surprise. Tu la verras quand elle sera terminée!»

Elle hocha la tête, s'amusant de cette attitude. «Au fait.

\- Hum?

\- As-tu des idées de noms?

\- J'ai une idée de nom pour un garçon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses.»

Elle sourit «Dis-moi tout?

\- Kiragi.»

Il était hésitant, comme s'il craignait d'avoir son idée de prénom rejetée. Elle eut un petit rire doux, et l'enlaça «J'adore ce nom Takumi.»

\- Il rougit, marmonnant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais il reprit «Tu peux choisir un nom pour une fille.»

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_

(1) On le saura au prochain chapitre


	7. Pendant ce temps

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Il y en a pas mal

 **Pairings:** KamuixTakumi, HinokaxSubaki, RyomaxKagero

 **Personnages:** Kamui/Corrin (l'Avatar Féminin), et les personnages de Hoshido. Flora et Félicia dans ce chapitre.

 **Note 1:** Et ouiii encore une AU de Conquest où Kamui regrette. (Hahaha)

 **Note 2:** Dans cet AU, Le "bon" Anankos a réussit à tuer le mauvais en se sacrifiant. Garon n'est donc pas possédé mais est toujours un monstre qui veut envahir Hoshido et qui veut se servir du dragon qu'est Kamui pour ça. Comme ça je peux me concentrer sur la vie de Kamui et ses problèmes sans le soucis "Anankos" en arrière plan.

 **Note 3:** Dans cette fic, Kamui a passé presque 7 mois à Hoshido avant de retourner à Nohr.

 **Note 4:** Dans cette fic, Mikoto a eu un fils avec Sumeragi, fils qui est né après le kidnapping de Kamui. Et qui s'appelle Takeki. Sakura est aussi la fille de Mikoto.

 **Note 5:** Dans cette fic Ryoma a déjà eu Shiro, qui a trois ans. Et Hinoka a eu Caeldori avec Subaki, elle a un an.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6: Pendant ce temps...**_

* * *

 _Felicia surgit dans la cafeteria du camps, criant «Ma maîtresse a disparue!» Son visage était tordue par l'inquiétude. «Je suis entrée dans sa tente et elle n'était plus là.»_

 _Xander se leva d'un coup, son visage pâlissant. «Comment ça?_

 _\- Son lit est fait, comme si elle n'y avait pas dormi. Et son épée a aussi disparu.» Déclara Flora qui rejoignait sa jumelle. «Mais son armure est toujours là.»_

 _Léo se redressa et s'approcha de la servante aux cheveux roses «Rien de plus?_

 _\- N..Non. Aucun trace de pas ou de lutte. Tout est impeccable.» bafouilla la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Pleurer pour de faux n'était pas simple, puisqu'elle savait la vérité. Mais il lui suffisait de penser à Hans tuant son père pour que les larmes lui viennent immédiatement aux yeux. «Nous n'avons pas trouvé non plus de lettres ou de messages.»_

 _Camilla frappa du poing sur la table et la jeune femme de la tribu des glace se cacha derrière le blond, effrayée. La princesse cracha «Elle ne serait pas partie! Je devrais vous faire payer pour que vous sous-entendiez que MA Corrin, MA précieuse petite sœur, puisse changer d'avis.»_

 _Élise fronça les sourcils «Elle n'a pas dit ça! Ne l'agresse pas!»_

 _Xander se tourna vers Laslow et Péri qui se tenaient derrière lui «Vous deux! Cherchez là! Prenez autant d'hommes que possible. Mais ne vous approchez pas trop près du camps de Hoshidians, nous ne voulons pas engager le combat maintenant.»_

 _Camilla se tourna vers lui «Comment oses-tu ? Si ils ont notre sœur, il faut la récupérer!_

 _\- Non. Il ne faut pas commencer un combat sans être certain. Je ne veux pas provoquer la mort de nombreuses personnes sans raison!»_

 _Léo se tourna vers Niles et Odin «Même chose pour vous. Cherchez des indices. Interrogez des personnes dans le camps.» ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel. «Je veux un rapport complet dans deux heures!»_

 _L'ex-voleur et le mage hochèrent la tête et partirent, l'archer tournant les yeux vers Flora qui soutient son regard, fièrement._

 _Camilla claqua des doigts sans même regarder Beruka et Selena. Elles obéirent et sortirent à la suite des autres._

 _Élise se mordilla la lèvre. ''Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit partie d'elle-même...elle était malade depuis quelques temps'' songea-t-elle, n'osant dire ces mots à voix haute._

* * *

 _Deux mois. Huit semaines. Ça faisait deux mois. Près de 60 jours. Tant de temps sans nouvelles._

Xander ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire, rongé par l'angoisse et le doute. _Qu'était-il arrivé à sa petite princesse? Sa précieuse petite sœur?_ Elle avait disparu. Et il était difficile de savoir si elle était à Hoshido ou non. Il n'y avait aucun témoin. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Ses servantes, Flora et Felicia, ne savaient pas où elle était. Ni si quelque chose s'était produit. Sa sœur avait disparu de sa chambre du jour au lendemain. Sans laisser de lettres. Même Jakob ne savait rien. C'était si éprouvant de se poser toutes ces questions, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé.

 _Rien._

 _Absolument rien._

 _Les soldats envoyés pour la retrouver n'avaient **rien** trouvé. Aucun indice. Aucune nouvelle. Aucun message. Aucune lettre._

Et ça faisait mal de voir l'armée si peu affectée par la disparition de sa sœur. A l'exception de ceux qui lui était fidèle, personne ne n'en souciait. C'était même tout le contraire. Elle n'avait pas disparu après une bataille. Elle n'avait pas été capturée durant un combat. Elle avait disparu comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Sans laisser de traces. Xander voulait croire qu'elle avait été enlevée. Mais les rumeurs étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Les soldats pensaient autrement.

 _La ''princesse'' est retournée à Hoshido._

 _C'est une traîtresse._

 _Elle sait où est son intérêt._

 _Pourquoi rester dans un pays où la famine règne quand elle a une famille de naissance dans un pays où la nourriture est facile d'accès?_

L'héritier du trône avait tenté,de faire taire les rumeurs. Tenté était le mot. Car peu importait les menaces, les punitions...ces mots empoisonnés ne s'arrêtaient pas. Et il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les hommes de Iago. Celui-ci prenait les ordres directement du roi. Il avait la même autorité que lui et ça rendait le prince malade de rage et de dégoût.

Son père ne croyait pas en lui alors?

Il devenait irritable. Et était blessé de voir que son père faisait si peu de cas de sa fille adoptive, la désignant même comme traîtresse. _Elle n'en était pas une, il en était certain! Elle les avait choisi! Elle avait combattu les hoshidians. Elle avait refusé de revenir avec le prince Takumi à Dia._

Camilla ne parlait plus, murée dans un douloureux silence. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, avait menacé de massacrer des dizaines de personnes...avant d'admettre que rien ne prouvait que sa sœur chérie était à Hoshido. Après tout elle les avait choisi, elle n'y serait pas retournée. Et il était impossible qu'elle ait été kidnappée. Sans aucun bruit. Sans remue-ménage. L'armée de Hoshido s'était certes retirée mais uniquement parce que la barrière avait été remise en place. Léo tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Élise souriait à peine, angoissée par la situation.

«Où es-tu petite princesse?» Xander était rongé par l'inquiétude. Il avait envoyé des espions à Nestria sans aucun résultat.

Il ne pouvait envoyé à Hoshido. Seul Kaze pourrait y entrer. Et il était un traître désigné aux yeux de ce pays, il serait sans doute mit à mort si il était arrêté. Azura de même...exceptée que elle, elle serait probablement emprisonnée.

Il n'avait aucune solution. Aucun indice.

* * *

Léo se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Niles avait eu quelques informations intéressantes. Kamui était -apparemment- souvent malade le matin. Elle ne buvait plus de café. Elle avait souvent des vertiges. Et ces informations inquiétaient profondément Léo. Car elles sous-entendaient une seule chose. Il n'était pas guérisseur mais en savait assez.

 _Devait-il appeler Camilla ou Élise pour confirmer?_

Non, Camilla allait piquer une crise monstrueuse à cette idée! Et il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa cadette inutilement. Que faire donc? Si il faisait des recherches, cela allait être su.

 _Si Kamui était enceinte..._

 _...Cela pouvait expliquer sa disparition_.

Car elle n'était à Nohr que depuis trois mois. Et n'avait eu aucun contact intime avec un homme. C'était dur de cacher cela dans une tente ou un camps d'armée. Donc le père était hoshidian.

Léo se prit la tête dans les main. Elle avait eu une relation avec un homme à Hoshido. Elle était enceinte d'un enfant. Et avait choisi de retourner là-bas.

«Un camps d'armée n'est pas un endroit pour une femme dans cet état.»

Oui. Camilla ne devait pas savoir. _Apprendre qu'elle allait avoir un neveu ou une nièce..._ elle allait piquer une crise et tout faire pour avoir des droit sur cet enfant, se prétendant SA tante.

«Mais pourquoi est-elle retournée là-bas?»

 _Parce qu'elle souffrait depuis son choix._

 _Elle était malheureuse, il l'avait bien vu._

 _Et inquiète._

* * *

 _ **A Suivre**_


End file.
